


And So, We Meet Again

by HaelieStorm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I've read the books so just to be safe..., Day Four: Dream, Day One: Dare, Day Three: Rain, Day Two: Forbidden, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I can't seem to write anything else for these two, Mostly TV show storyline, Sort-of spoilers, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaelieStorm/pseuds/HaelieStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AryaxGendryWeek2014 prompts, one per chapter, creating one whole little story. It's just another 'meet again in the future' kind of story, and guaranteed to be ridiculously fluffy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've put together what little I've got relatively quickly, and am not going to be able to post my prompt responses on the actual days. I'm at an incredibly busy point in my life, and I apologise in advance. Day two is not even complete yet :/  
> Oh well, now you're properly warned, I'll just get into it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins when they finally talk...

Dare (Have courage/Challenge someone)

 

Braavos was a beautiful place, Gendry thought, walking alongside one of the many canals. The trip over from King's Landing may have been near unbearable (and horribly expensive) but it was worth the extreme bouts of sea-sickness, and lack of water to waste on bathing, to arrive in the seaside city. It rarely rained and was certainly never cold. Granted, it was always bloody hot, but he could live with that. He had always been most comfortable in the heat of a forge, after all. Constantly fearing for his life because of something completely out of his control, on the other hand... Well, he'd had enough of that.

When he reached the docks and sat to eat, watching ships come and go as they glided over crystal waters, he planned out the rest of his days work in his head. Although there were less orders for weapons and armour here, he was still grateful for the small forge he worked in, even though blacksmiths earned more coin on the Street of Steel.

Upon finally arriving back in the city of his birth (after a great deal of rowing), everything had seemed even more tedious than it had before his "adventure through the seven hells", as he referred to it, although that was a kind representation. Everything seemed smaller somehow, and different yet the same. He'd taken in the destruction that must have been caused during the Battle of Blackwater as he made his way back to his old neighbourhood, feeling a strange detachment from his surroundings. From the beginning, he knew he couldn't stay in the capital. Everything was familiar, but in more of a sickening way than comforting.

Thank the Gods that Tobho Mott, laying eyes upon him again, was eager to be rid of him once more. Eager enough to pay for his voyage to Essos. Gendry liked to believe it was out of a certain regard for his former apprentice, and not simply to save his own skin a little longer.

"Someone'll creep up on you, if you allow yourself to daydream," came a girls voice, pulling him from his reverie.

"Someone just did," he replied simply, putting another bite of bread in his mouth as he turned to look up at the intruder. He choked on it.

 _It can't be, there's no way,_ he thought internally, trying desperately to breathe. He recovered from a coughing fit with tears in his eyes and made to speak. "Is that-," he stopped ubruptly, thinking hard. Perhaps it really wasn't her. He'd certainly come off as stupid if he were wrong, and asking the wrong questions of the wrong people could be dangerous. So he started again with "Who are you?"

"Depends who you ask," she told him sounding wary and unsure. He took in her skinny frame and small stature before gesturing to the seat by his side.

"Hungry?" he held out a portion of his lunch for her inspection. She relaxed at his apparent indifference, although she frowned. Gracefully and quickly, in a cat-like fashion, she accepted without thanks and sat. "Well, I'm Gendry, no matter who you ask," he went on, scrutinising her.

 _No, I was definitely right the first time,_ he thought. As she ate he could clearly see her face. She had pushed back dirty brown hair to reveal familiar features, as well as the eyes that he'd noticed primarily. Grey, that flashed like steel. She was still paying more attention to the food than him. What would happen if he said something telling? Did he even dare?

"But I shouldn't have to tell you," he said quietly. Apparently he did.

It was her turn to choke. "What!" she exclaimed loudly. She was staring directly at him now. Although it was slightly unnerving to have her full attention on him, he felt his stomach flip in a pleasurable way. "But you asked who I am!"

"Wasn't sure. Am now," he told her in the same quiet, sober tone. The effect was nearly ruined by the smile that was threatening to spread across his face, however.

The last crusts of lunch lay forgotten at their sides as they took each other in. It was no wonder he hadn't been sure. She looked so different. Older, obviously, (it had only been two years or so, but she was at the age where two years made a world of difference), and... Prettier. The youthful chubbiness of her face had disappeared, and now all that registered was the smooth, slightly freckled, tanned skin. The same shade of tan that stretched down her neck...

"H-how'd you- ah, what happened?" he said quickly, trying desperately to look her over without **looking** as if he were looking her over.

She continued to stare at him for so long that he was about to repeat the question, until she visibly shook herself and said, "What?"

"How did you get here? What happened?" he tried again, more slowly. She looked as if she were fighting an internal battle, then seemed to steel herself.

"A lot happened... Gendry." He intook a sharp breath as she said his name. "I knew I had to get away, and this was the easiest place for me to get to. And I like it here. Better than **there** anyway. Everyone died, in the end... Everyone left."

Her voice grew cold at that. He cringed and suddenly felt sick. "Arya, I-"

"Don't, Stupid!" she hissed, looking around.

"Don't call you that, or don't apologise?" he wondered aloud. She narrowed her eyes.

"Both. Call me Cat. Or Mercy. Hells, even 'Arry! Just... not that," she finished.

"Right," he said, nodding. "How long have you been in Braavos... 'Arry?" She looked uncomfortable at this.

"Um... More than a year, I should think."

"I've been here for months, and we never found each other 'till now?" he said, bemused. She squirmed.

"Not exactly..." she trailed off. He frowned, and then he realised.

"How'd you hear about me? And when?"

"I was told about the new blacksmith from Westeros by a friend from one of the seaside taverns, she works there," Arya said, matter of factly.

" **New** blacksmith?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Fine! Alright! She told me ages ago! Probably not that long after you got here. I went looking out of curiosity and found your forge. I saw you! I wanted to talk to you but I..." She trailed off, breathing heavy.

"I'm different," she stated, and for a moment he saw a flash of fragility. Then it was gone, replaced by determination. "I've done a lot of bad things, and changed a lot. I'm not the person you knew... And that scares me."

"You're sure different alright," he told her, grinning. "I've never known you to admit you were scared of anythin'." She smacked him at that, and he laughed. "No need for violence, we all get scared. It's not weakness for you to admit it. It's strength, don't you know."

The sun had moved a great deal in the sky, he realised. He should be getting back to work. He was about to say so, and rise, when she spoke. "In that case... I'll just say I was scared I'd changed so much I was unrecognisable. That **you** wouldn't recognise me," she admitted hesitantly. He found himself still smiling. She was so much more reserved than he remembered, and yet just as abrupt and upfront as ever.

"Not likely, M'lady," he said happily before sobering, "you made a bit of an impression. A big one, t'be honest." He could feel his face burn as he said it, surprised at his own courage. His discomfort was well worth it, however, as she smiled softly. He couldn't recall ever seeing that expression on her face, but it suited her.

"I should hope so," she told him. _Work_ , he reminded himself, _you've been talking for three lunch times, at least_. He stood and looked down on her, sunshine burning her eyes as she returned his gaze.

"I've got to get back 'Arry, I've work to get done," he told her, reaching out a hand to pull her up.

"Oh, yes. Of course you do," she said, taking his hand. Once on her feet she seemed to be searching for words. He beat her to it.

"Since you know where my forge is-" she rolled her eyes, "mayhaps you could come by sometime later, and I'll tell you my story," he said confidently. She seemed to dislike the tone.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" she asked defiantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you," he said childishly. She replied only with a snort. "Just don't take a few months about it, aye?" he added teasingly.

Deciding to put a stop to her glare of death, lest it lead to his bodily harm, he relented, and became serious. "Tonight?" He allowed his hopeful tone to infect the single word.

She nodded slowly, and walked away, disappearing down a cobbled street as he watched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos! Thanks -H


	2. Day Two: Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "Dare", takes place that night. Arya explains a few things to Gendry, and makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard to get this done, wow. :)  
> Also- I will be alternating viewpoints each chapter. I started with Gendry, so here's an Arya.

Forbidden (Not allowed/banned)

 

Pathetic. She was so pathetic. Almost disgustingly so.

Arya stared at the doorway bathed in firelight, debating with herself. She had already spoken with him! Why was this so hard? _Because you know you probably won't be able to go back after this,_ she answered herself _. Even if you had the restraint, which you don't, the faceless men always seem to know everything._ This was unescapably true, and it made her frown to herself.

They wouldn't like this at the House of Black and White. It would be proof of what she'd been trying to deny since she arrived. That she would always be a Stark. She could never be faceless and they would cease her training. And she **needed** that training still... Didn't she?

Maybe not. She was fairly skilled now. Perhaps she could train alone, if they banished her, which was now likely. After all, Gendry would certainly be off limits, and somehow her legs were now moving her towards the forge doorway, like an invisible rope pulling her forward. _Things would have to change soon anyway_ , she told herself in reassurance. _You can't stay with the Faceless forever, there are people from your list still alive out there, and that is a problem that needs solving._ Still, however, she felt like a fish out of water at the thought of risking her comfortable place at the temple.

Her musings were pointless, she knew. It would be impossible to resist now, after the conversation by the water. Hells, she had known this would happen since she had glanced inside his forge for the first time, all those weeks ago. She remembered staring at him for an indeterminable amount of time, observing him down to the smallest details from his easily recognisable soot covered self, complete with the dark hair, blue eyes and strong arms she remembered well. The only thing stopping her then was her fear of **him** , and that was the only fear strong enough to make her do anything.

_No_ , she thought, her decision had been made long ago. She refused to be banned from Arya Stark.

 

 

***

 

"You came," he said, his voice rough, before clearing his throat and adding, "Still can't quite believe it's you."

Arya couldn't help but smile. _This particular rule breaking was well worth it_ , she thought, once again noting his startlingly blue eyes and soot dusted cheeks. Upon seeing him for the first time those months ago, she wouldn't have been able to speak, even if she had been brave enough. He somehow looked exactly as she remembered, despite the years. Although now she was a woman grown, she certainly saw him differently.

Quickly spying a bench to her left she sprinted over and perched gracefully so she wasn't looking up at him, and was on a level. "You owe me a story," she said simply.

"Suppose I do," he said nodding, taking the rooms' single chair and placing it across from her.

Arya bit her lip as she glanced at him. "I know it's a bit late, but it had to be. I snuck out to see you," she said nervously.

"Snuck out of where?" He was frowning. Arya didn't know what to tell him. She could go with the truth, but what if he was horrified? _I don't want to lie, though, I've been doing that for so long now._

"The Temple," she muttered, quietly enough she hoped maybe he hadn't heard but-

"What! You're with them? But you can't! The faceless men become- well- faceless! You're still you, you can't have been there long!"

She sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "Almost as long as I've been in the city. I've been through about three fourths of my training..." she said to her feet. She could feel his eyes on her neck but couldn't face him.

"Then how are you still you?" his quiet voice questioned.

Well that was an embarrassing question. The thought came to her that it was supposed to be him telling her **his** story! But before she knew it, words were falling out of her mouth.

She told him about how she held onto Arya Stark for many months but it became increasingly difficult. Eventually all she had was her list and her dreams. And she was immersed in her training. She told him how many people she had killed- or rather, she told him she had lost count. She glossed over specifics, but she told him everything important, right up until she heard gossip of his arrival in Braavos.

"I didn't really remember you, or myself. Something within me was just interested. I'm supposed to collect useful information, that's one of my jobs, and I thought that's all it was... Until I saw you," she stated. She'd looked up at him somewhere amidst her story. He had said nothing and indicated nothing, simply listened, never once taking his eyes from her face.

"You have no idea how confusing that was. I started to remember things, and feelings I thought I had completely left behind all hit me at once..." she trailed off.

She didn't feel comfortable telling him how much her heart had ached when she saw him. How much her mind ran with thoughts, not only of the Gendry she had known, but the strangely alluring man before her. Some of those thoughts had been embarrassing. Cursing herself, she felt her face go red. Gendry seemed to notice, and looked as though he was warring with himself in that moment. Arya saw his hands clench on his thighs.

"Why didn't you just come and talk to me then? I know it scared you, but..."

"You're right, it was more than that. I probably would have gone back, but... If they found out- at the temple- if they found out about you... You'd be forbidden, Gendry," she explained. His confusion seemed to distract him, his hands now relaxed.

"You undid all the mental training just by being here. And they know something happened. They can always tell, and by coming here tonight, well, I've chosen, I guess," she said tiredly.

"Do you really want to go back?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." He looked hurt, almost broken. But then he nodded.

"You'd better go then. I won't hold it against you," he said sadly.

_What? Does he really want me to leave? He can't, he seems sad..._ Her self doubt was winning out and she was beginning to stand to leave when she remembered. Gendry could be very stupid. Very.

"You misunderstand," she said, relieved.

"What?"

"You don't get it, I want to return to finish my training. I need to finish my list, and I've been telling myself that if I finish my training, I can do it... But I'm already good. And I can train somewhere else now, I've learnt the skills I wanted to learn."

He was smiling again ( _thank the Gods, I never want to see that look on his face again_ ), and Arya had a sudden urge to throw her arms around his neck.

"I chose as soon as I walked in here. I was probably followed, they always seem to know everything. That means I won't be welcome back there now," she said. Then she gave in and hugged him, reaching up on the tip of her toes. _Why does he have to be so tall?_

He squeezed her tightly, lifting her up. When he returned her to the ground she looked up at his face. He was close, very close and leaning down. And then suddenly he wasn't. _What happened?_

He had pushed her away. When she gave him a questioning look, he sighed and said, "You're still a lady, I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head tiredly and sighed. Well, she could live with that, for now. Not because she liked his annoying tendency to **even now** think of class and status, but because she knew he wanted her, at least to a point. That meant she would be able to talk him around, with time. And training, of course. Having been on the receiving end, she was confident she would be able to make him let go of his rubbish. She would just have to start slowly.

"You can hug me, stupid. What's the problem with hugging me?"

He seemed to think on this, his face scrunching slightly. Arya rolled her eyes and waited.

"S'pose you're right," he concluded.

Arya turned to look out the doorway so he wouldn't see her evil grin. _Start small, works every time..._

"Right," she said in a business-like tone. She turned back to him. "Time for you to start talking."

"As M'lady commands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please kudos and comment, it means a lot. Thanks all! -H


	3. Day Three: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installment! Based off the axgweek prompt of "Rain", this is the one where things get complicated for Gendry, and Arya gets a few things she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard! And I am certain I haven't done it justice :/ oh well, at least it's here on time! Haha

Rain (Falling water)

 

Rain was spitting lightly onto the pavement and cobblestones outside the door to the forge. How it could rain when it was this bloody hot Gendry had no idea. But the distraction of the weather could only draw his thoughts away for so long. Seconds later his mind was once again on her. _Bloody Arya Stark. Can't even get out of my head while I work!_

He never should have touched her at all. This past week had been pure torture. He remembered her saying "You can hug me, stupid. What's the problem with hugging me?", and he'd agreed simply because he had wanted to believe there wasn't one. But there **was** : he wanted to do so much more than hug her.

He couldn't help but think how warm she'd been. How her waist was so small his hands reached almost all the way around. How her hands felt on his shoulders, his neck. The way her soft hair fell in her face. The way her molten steel eyes bore into him, making him want nothing more than to lean in- until something within himself had said he really **couldn't** do that.

Even knowing that, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like. He knew what her hips and legs looked like in her tight, black breeches, but what would they feel like? He knew what her hair felt like when he tucked behind her ear (just that once!), but what would it feel like when his hand was grasping it tightly at her neck as he lowered his mouth to-

"SEVEN HELLS!" Gendry yelled. Distracted, he had managed to burn himself across the cuticle and down the length of one of his fingers. He just managed to register loud, fast footsteps coming towards him as he shoved his hand into the bucket of water he used to cool metal.

"What? What happened?!" He recognised Arya's voice from behind him, as well as the worry in it. Gingerly removing his hand, he stood up straight and turned to answer her.

"It's alright, I just-," he lost his train of thought as he took in her appearance. Due to the heat of Braavos, both men and women never wore more than one layer if they could help it. This meant the girl before him wore only a shirt. Normally it's wouldn't have bothered him all that much- but it had been raining outside, and she must have been out in it for a while.

He could see every inch of her, material clinging closely to every curve. Her hair was stuck to the sides of her face and she was flushed from running. His eyes were drawn to her chest. _Gods. She's beautiful._ And he was staring.

Stumbling to finish his sentence, he tore his eyes from her, so as to be capable of speech. "I'm fine. Just burned myself, and it bloody hurt, too!" he joked, keeping his eyes on the burn.

He sensed her step forward until she was close enough for him to see her feet past his hand. "It must have done, I was halfway down the alley when I heard you. Thought maybe someone was murdering you," she joked back. He smiled, until she reached for his hand.

Small and soft (she'd say otherwise, but compared to his they felt like silk), her hands were cold and damp with rain. Trying to ignore the contact, he lifted his gaze to her face. _My eyes will not wander!_

She was frowning. "When was the last time you did something like this? Made a stupid mistake? I don't remember it ever happening before-well, not while you were smithing, at least," she laughed, "Something on your mind?"

She was stroking his wrist slightly now. "N-no. I could just use a break, really. I've been going all morning," he said shakily. Without warning she grabbed his uninjured hand forcefully.

"So take one. Come on," she more or less ordered, heading for the door.

"But it's raining, and what are you doing here? I thought you were searching for a job so you could earn and save some coin," he asked, hesitating on the threshold.

"I found one, so I came to tell you. But since you need a break, I figured we could go for a walk while I do," she said as if explaining to a child. "Besides, it's not like it's cold, you'll just get a bit wet is all."

Well, he'd just have to keep his eyes to himself, Gendry decided. Sighing, he nodded his agreement and allowed her to drag him into the sun shower.

They travelled slowly thorough the winding alleys and lanes, still hand in hand and completely ignoring that fact. He happily let Arya ramble about now being one of the people that distributed the fishermen's produce throughout the city and returned with coin, a portion of which she was then allowed to keep. She was also planning on keeping up with her part-time serving job at her favourite seaside tavern. He listened intently, all the while keeping his eyes front. Until she trailed off and came to a stop.

When he turned to question her halting he saw her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were all over him. Glancing down, he realised he was now as drenched as her, due to the still-falling rain. Taking a sudden deep breath, she slowly reached her free hand towards his chest and laid it carefully over his heart. Gendry couldn't bring himself to stop her. 

She was looking up now, her expression mainly blank, with a hint of longing. He was sure his face was the mirror of hers. Raindrops landed on her cheeks like tears and he couldn't resist reaching his no-longer painful hand towards her and brushing the droplets away. Everything was numb except the now tingling skin beneath her small hands.

Gendry wasn't sure who moved first, which was strange as what happened next was anything but fast. Somehow their lips were touching, painfully slowly, before she was tightening her hand in his wet shirt and he slid his into her hair, grasping her tightly. Gendry completely lost himself in her after that, throwing caution to the wind and allowing her to deepen the kiss. He could never have guessed how long it lasted before he was struck with a loud thought making itself heard above the white noise in his head. _She's so perfect it hurts._

He pulled back, panting, and carefully removed his hands, first from her hair and then her hand. She opened her eyes and stopped clutching at him, a smile on her noticably red lips. He took a step back. _Too good for you,_ his mind said _._

" **Don't** be stupid about this," she said with so much force he simply nodded.

"We should probably get back to work..." Gendry said awkwardly, eager to get away before he could no longer refrain from grabbing her and tasting those lips again.

"I'll see you later," she told him in a certain tone. He nodded again.

The girl quickly dissappeared into the now even heavier stream of rain, leaving him dumbfounded and conflicted.

_Well_ , he thought, _I know what it's like, now_. His burned hand clenched automatically at that. He made his way back to the forge mechanically, not registering a single passer-by, let alone the beauty of the wet, slippery stones glistening in the sunlight.

_I know what I'm missing, now. **Bliss**. And it's not mine to have_.

Gendry spent the rest of that day despising that thought, resulting in his bad mood and quick temper, brought on by the constant urge to smile at the memory.

 

However, down by waters edge watching the raindrops make ripples across the surface of the bay, Arya allowed happiness to fill her for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm insecure about this one... Hope you enjoyed :) -H


	4. Day Four: Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important event becomes the straw that breaks the camels back for Arya. She's had enough of Gendry's rubbish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before some of the other chapters, just after I re-read A Storm of Swords. So there are specific references in there.  
> You've been warned- enjoy!

Dream (An aspiration or goal /A persons mind during sleep)

 

She had arrived earlier than usual this particular evening, the anger brought on by last nights dreams propelling her through her duties of the day with frightening speed before leading her to his door. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but it didn't matter as soon as he faced her with the stupid look that normally made her smile, but now simply infuriated her further.

"What do you dream about, blacksmith?" Arya inquired coolly. He looked confused, whether by the tone, the question, the 'blacksmith' or the combination thereof, she was unsure. She also couldn't care less.

"All sorts of things, I guess." He blushed slightly, but she didn't notice. "Normally don't rightly remember the next mornin'. Why?"

"Because ever since I arrived here, I've dreamt of memories. When I barely knew who I was and it troubled me to remember, I would dream with certainty. And last night I remembered some of our last days together," she told him, monotonally. Before he could reply she continued, voice rising slightly as she began to lose any and all composure. "I remembered things exactly as they happened, but this time I understood what I didn't then.

"You were actually terrible to me. I never even **realised** it then! but you were! Whenever something to do with highborns was brought into conversation, you would grow sour. You disliked Ned Dayne on principle because of his status, never mind that he was a quiet and mostly kind boy right from the first meeting. Any wrong done by someone titled, and you would look to me. Remember the graves we found, and the brotherhood said that the Tullys were to blame? I could see the disgust in your face, disgust you then saw fit to place on me. And it was always that way!

"For as long as I knew you, you always held my birth against me, didn't you? Never mind that I was nothing like they would have wanted me to be, or that I cared for you simply because I did. It was not in spite of your being base or even bastard born. That simply didn't matter to me. I was just a little girl, my thoughts didn't extend past 'Jon is my favourite brother' or 'Gendry, he's strong, maybe he could be part of my pack'. Still, that didn't matter to you, did it? You refused to see past my last name!"

She was yelling at this point. Gendry stood perfectly still with a shell-shocked expression gracing his features. Arya knew she was probably overreacting, but she was frustrated with him beyond belief. Ever since that one kiss in the sun shower, he had skirted around the subject and shied away from the slightest touch. She was tired of the slow approach. _I need him to understand!_ Changing tact, she continued, only slightly quieter.

"Something my brother always hated was that he was shoved in the bastard category, which came with certain assumptions. That he was wicked, or lustful, not fit to be in good company. You should understand that there are exceptions to every category like that, being what you are. And yet you put me in the category of highborns, and viewed me responsible for the cruelty of those men. There is no difference, it made you as bad as anyone that looked down on you."

She dropped to the floor to sit, exhausted. That had felt good, getting that off her chest. She'd been waiting for it all day, carrying the fight around with her everywhere, a little chunk of stone nestled by her heart. So why was she getting a sinking feeling... She glanced up at the sooty smith she'd just verbally sliced. He still had that pained look and appeared to be trying to form words. The word _stupid_ came to mind but, well, she acknowledged that he had been totally unsuspecting of her and her topic of speech. That was probably the reason.

Deep breaths. The slight crackle of the fire. Finally, the clearing of a throat.

"I was going to argue," he stated quietly. More breathing and crackling. Just when she was about to say 'that's it?' he went on.

"I was going to, but... you're right," he shook his head, "If I apologise, will you yell at me some more?" He looked tired and apprehensive.

"Try it and we'll see," she said. He nodded, steeling himself visibly.

"I- it's true. I disliked highborns on instinct. I hated them for what they stood for as a group. And like you said about categories... I guess I never bothered to **really** see the individual. I was unfair to you, I know that. I'm sorry."

Arya frowned and he hurried on.

"I held it against you, yeah. And I shouldn't have, you were always... Different. I knew that, even then, honest. You didn't see a bastard when you looked at me. You just saw a person," he finished sadly.

He took a seat on the ground beside her, leaving a respectable gap, as if he expected her to explode and didn't want to get caught up in it. She nodded at him calmly, to show that she had heard (and approved of) every word. At this, his shoulders noticably loosened. She had to tilt her head to see his face properly, even when they were sitting.

"I guess I can accept that. I just needed to say it all... I've spent a long time hiding this sort of thing away-"

"I understand," he interrupted instantly. "I want you to get in the habit of yelling again... It's not healthy for **you** not to," he joked. 

She growled at that. Sensing danger, he tripped over himself in the hurry to change the subject.

"'Arry, w-what did you mean I could be your 'pack'?"

"I...," she sighed. "It's a Stark thing, a wolf thing. Something my father told me. Something about 'the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives'. He meant that as long as we had each other, we'd be alright. I was separated from them and had become a lone wolf the day we met. A part of me wanted to be alone by the time I was running from Harrenhal. But I remembered that and I always listened to my father. So I thought I'd bring you- and Hotpie- with me."

He was looking at her with something akin to pity. But not pity itself. The next sentence was the hardest, but she forced it. _Stop blocking feelings, remember? I'd its hard, you have to do it. Or you might lose yourself for good someday soon._

"I suppose, when I said pack... I was hoping you would be family," she admitted. Giving in to embarrassment, she faced away from him. The silence between them was deafening. "Please break the silence before I kill you and end my own embarrassment," she said sharply, in an attempt to take the seriousness from the conversation.

"Alright... I'll tell you something embarrassing, and we'll be even," he offered. She faced him again and rolled her eyes. However, she also grinned.

"Right, well, you asked what I dream about. It took a second to realise you meant when I'm sleepin'..." Gendry trailed off, apparently losing nerve fast.

"So what do you you dream about when you're awake?"

He reddened and said, after a pause and on a whisper, "I guess you'd say... pack."

She didn't need to ask for more than that, but she couldn't help her quiet question of "Me?". She hated how hopeful that sounded, but he didn't, if his jaw breaking smile was anything to go by.

"I told you, you're different. It was always you, even back then," he replied, nodding yes in answer. "That's what would anger me most, I think. I knew you'd always be milady high, and that it was impossible."

"Apparently not," she gestured to their surroundings. A free city. A free lady. A free blacksmith.

"True enough," he said, "and thank the Gods for that."

Arya scrambled to her knees so she could see his face closer up. "Does that mean you're going to let it go? All of it?" she asked sceptically.

Gendry leaned forward slightly, looking up at her from his spot on the hard forge floor. He seemed to be searching her face for something. "Please." Arya hated begging, even if it was him. It seemed to shock him into an answer, though.

"Y-yes," he breathed. _Did that just happen?_

"Good," Arya whispered back, leaning to rest her forehead on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was basically using Arya to rant at Gendry... But it felt good!  
> This will be it for a while most likely, the next chapter won't be up on time. I apologise in advance, but things are hectic for me right now. They will come eventually though! Promise. -H

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! Thanks heaps for reading. So I'm never going to write more of this and have decided it's complete enough... hahaha... sorry.  
> Hope you enjoyed though! -H


End file.
